The Unexpected
by Get-Up-and-Fall-Again
Summary: Remember when Ethan ran away leaving Emma to fight for her own? Remember how he took Sutton with him? There are only two people Emma trusts; Thayer and Mads. If you don't like Themma I suggest you keep scrolling.


_**Hey! First The Lying Game and Themma fiction I uploaded :) I used some mild swears and stuff; WARNING!**_

_**Review to let me know if I should continue or not! Hate is accepted but no flamming please! :)**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**; I do not own The Lying Game or even themma :( But I do own food (y) That shits yummy! :)**_

_**ON TO MY OPT; THEMMA! (OPT: One True Pairing) - In case you didn't know :)**_

* * *

Emma POV:

I walked into the Rybak house with a huge goofy grin on my face. Today was on of those days where no matter what, nothing brings you down. My identity had been revealed to Mads the previous night and boy was I glad!

She was one of the few people I trusted here. Apart from Thayer and Ethan, of course. I don't really consider Sutton to be in the "Trustworthy" category.

Anyways, Thayer had invited me over, last night so I could crash here for a couple of hours. Ever since Ted and Kristen have been fighting I don't feel comfortable at home. Thayer knew how worried I've been ever since Ethan left with "her" to who knows where. So he didn't want me jumping to conclusions.

I walked into the kitchen and instantly spotted a shirtless Thayer leaning over the counter top talking to the person in front of him. I looked away from his fine toned abs, only to have Mads giggling at me.

I guess she noticed the tomato? In my defence if you saw the shirtless beast I call Thayer, you would have the same reaction, if not worse.

Sure I have Ethan, but well let's face it, he isn't as "developed" as Thayer is. I guess that's my inner Sutton talking. *Sigh* Since staring at them wasn't going to do any good I decided to talk.

"Hey guys!" I declared as I strutted over to them. "Hey Emma, do you like Thayer's abs? He works out a lot! Maybe you should go watch him in the gym some time." Mads winked. I tried my best to ignore what she was saying and focus on what was really important.

"Mads! You can't say that name out loud! What if Alec heard?" I whispered.

"Good thing, dads not home now, eh? Mads we try not to say that name in public, so try to keep it quiet. We don't need anyone catching onto us." Thayer.

His voice sounds different. Sexier than usual even, seductive. I wouldn't mind waking up to that voice in the morning. I'm guessing he woke up seconds before I entered. That would sure explain the blue Spider man pajamas.

"Nice pajama's, Spider man." I smirked. That got him laughing, he wasn't alone. Mads was laughing alongside him, maybe an inside joke I didn't know? The two of them were the perfect brother and sister, well to me at least. Going from one foster family to another sure makes you realize how much you're missing.

"Well catch you on the up side, Em. Have a date with Ryan and I still need to get ready. Checking out the adorable baby lions at the zoo!" Mads said as she was about to walk off.

One glance at my dumbfounded face and she added, smiling "In other words you two are alone for today. Make sure you don't have too much fun. I don't approve of my friends dating my brother but I can make an exception, just this once." Before winking and leaving us in the newly awkward silence.

"I'm sure she was joking. You know, about the "too much fun" thing. We can have as much fun as we want! About the "I don't approve of my friends dating my brother" that's the truth." Winking, he went on.

"Remember how she freaked out when she found out I slept with you? Well, Sutton but she didn't know that." He blushed as I popped myself into the stool Mads had just vacated.

"Sutton doesn't care about the feelings of others. What she does is manipulate you for her own reasons." Seeing Thayer look broken was new to me. I never expected to see a guy as confident as him, feel so down. It just goes to show you, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Thayer if a bitch like Sutton can't realize how much of an amazing guy you are, she doesn't deserve you! I don't know if I'm just imagining things, but ever since Sutton came back you don't... I don't know, care as much about her? If you don't mind me asking, what really happened between you two?" I asked holding my breath awaiting his answer.

"Were not talking about this." He announced with a clenched jaw. "You came to have fun, not talk about your conniving twin. So, would you like something to eat? I can make some mean pancakes!" Ya that's Thayer for you, fickle.

"Pfft, no I ate before I came. Who doesn't like leftover pizza?" I rolled my eyes. "Great breakfast, huh?"

"It's not that bad, I did that a lot while I was away. Pizza supports some of the food groups, depending on the toppings." Ya, I know he's a mystery. This guy can cook better than chiefs on The Food Network but settles for leftovers.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked. "Ya, I ate pineapples. Those things are the best!" I laughed at him. "Thayer, you are such a kid! It's cute." I blushed. "Well, I like kids. Maybe two or three in the future?" He winked while I turned the shade of a fire truck.

"Are you implying something? Don't try to get her in bed _THIS _early in the morning! After hours, right Emma?" I freaked when I realized that didn't come from me. It came the from ballerina, Mads! Crap, I thought she was gone!

"Didn't you leave? What about that date with Ryan" Thayer asked, I smiled when I noticed he was a bit pissed.

"Well, I was supposed to but then I remembered how much of a slut you are, Thayer. I called Ryan and told him we could visit the zoo some other day."

"You just wanted to supervise us? Mads were not five, you." I stated. "That's actually the reason I'm staying. But I can leave if you promise to break up with Ethan and use a condom." Ethan... I totally forgot about him. My boyfriend.

There was another awkward silence surrounding the three of us. Since I couldn't stand it I got the stool and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Dropped myself gently on to the black leather sofa and waited.

I didn't know what I was waiting for but I heard something coming from outside the window. I rushed to the huge window seat and looked outside.

That's odd, there was no one there. What I did notice was a black and white stripped piece of paper. It looked strangely like the one Sutton's dress came in. It was stuck in between the window. I pulled at it, hoping it wouldn't rip.

When I manged to pull it out, it was a note. The note typed. There was no tracing it back to its source. With a sigh I read the contents.

_"When someone covets something they desire and lust over it. Usually it's something they can't have. You've always had that problem. The family, the school, the friends and the life. Now the boys? My oh my, Emma. - Guess"_

Time stopped. My world dimmed, I saw red at the edge of my vision. This can't be good. I turned around in time to see Thayer and Mads walk in. The smiles on their faces instantly dropped when they saw the tears that started to spring into my eyes.

Running over Thayer snatched the note from my hand, knowing it was the source of my tears. I sat on the window seat. The soft, fluffy cushion surrounding my arse, not giving me comfort. On a normal day it would have but no, not today. The feelings from 30 minutes ago with Thayer in the kitchen had evaporated. Replacing them was fear.

After Thayer read the note he looked ready. The question was, what was he ready for? He passed the note to Mads who automatically ripped it, after reading. Her facial expression was unreadable but I knew she was pissed. It was then that I noticed Mads was truly there for me. She wasn't going to ditch me in my time of need.

"Where did you find this?" Thayer asked. "I couldn't utter a word, believe me I tried. No words came out so all I did was point. I pointed to the slightly up window, it was only wide enough for an ant to crawl in. Nothing more nothing else.

Our heads turned. Somewhere of in the distance of the house came a noise. A squeak to be precise. Followed by a door slamming shut and foot steps heading our way. "What do we do!?" Mads whispered. That's a good question, what do we do?

* * *

_**HEEEYOO! :) You don't hate me right? Its okay if you do! I kind of like how this turned out :) **_

_**You didn't mind the earlier scenes with Thayer and Emma right? o.o **_

_**Tell me if you hated it, liked it, loved it, whatever! Just Review or PM saying if I should continue or not :) **_

_**~ WALKINGONTHEMOONCANBEFUN**_


End file.
